warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Deadpoint/Sandbox
Introduction Operation Deadpoint is War Commander's 17th '[[Special Event|'Special Even'''t]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded '''Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase''' Special Event Units' that are otherwise not obtainable. Once in, defend yourself from the Eastern Horde's assault by hitting the "Start" button. After some successful defense campaigns, launch a counter assault by heading to the World Map and seeking out a nearby base. There will be an enemy base to target two hexes away from your base. Occasionally, you will need to take out Mutoto's powerful Fortress. These Fortresses are unlike anything you have ever seen before, and are exceptionally well-protected, accessible only from one point of attack. Bonus XP can be gained by destroying Widowmaker construction bays before they are completed. Your hard work on these bases will not go unnoticed - Fortress bases pay out a very large amount of XP! Plot your strategy and execute quickly, as Fortress Bases reset after an hour! Defeat incoming waves and launch your own assault to earn XP and win powerful new prizes! Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : 'Kixeye Event Announcement' Event Information New Event Prizes '''The new Units being introduced to the ''Event Shop in Operation Deadpoint are as follows:' 'Units unavailable this Event: Halcyon, Elite Razorback' and 'Gatling Truck Schematic. Basic Play Information *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Event Base adjacent to their own base. ' **This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who is attached to it. *'To complete each Defense Wave the Player must Defend their Base from a Rogue Attack. ' **The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's '''Command Center from being destroyed. **The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next stage. **The Player may surrender a stage at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that stage from the beginning. **Each attack, they will start from different directions *'Standard Attack Waves **To complete a Standard Attack Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Rogue Event Base. **The Player may stop and start the attack as many time as they find necessary. This is no Time Limit. *'Fortress Waves ' **When Attacking Fortresses troops deploy & attack from only one angle. **Bonus Icons will disappear 5 minutes since the first spot of the base. After it is repaired, players can see the bonus icons again, and all bonus xp will be set to 0. Another 5 minutes for destruction. **On Fortress bases the Player will be able to earn Bonus XP by destroying targets with Bonus Icons above them before the Bonus Timer expires. The Wave XP and Bonus XP are added together adn payed out when the Base is fully destroyed. **When attacking a Fortress teh player will have 1 hour to destroy it before it repairs back to full health. Shown by a timer on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Fortress *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newley introduced Event Units in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the 'Event Shop '''are all the past Event Units with the exception of the Units from the Event that immediately preceded the current one, Operation: Halcyon. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player. **First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. **Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. *'The prize tab will maintain 48 hours after the event timer reaches 0:00.' **First, 48 hours after the''' Official Event Clock''' expires, the prize redemption tab also closes. You will lose all XP you gained. **Second, the Player did not gain xp or the player's remaining xp is 0 at the end of the event, the prize tab immediately closes Wave Information - Wave Milestones: Due to the fact that not all Players will receive all Bonus eXP the following table shows a running eXP total that includes NO BONUSES and a running total that includes ALL BONUSES. Full List of Standard Attack Waves: *04, 08, 16, 20, 28, 32, 40, 44, 52, 56, 64, 68, 76, 80, 88, 92, 100... Full List of Fortress Waves: *12, 24, 36, 48, 60, 72, 84, 96... ---- Additional Information * This is''' General Mutoto' '''second solo Special Event' as antagonist. His previous solo Special Events being: Operation: Warlord. * First Special Event to offer Components to existing Schematics as prizes. *'Start Time For Each Sector': Sectors 000-049: 09:00am PDT, Sectors 050-099: 09:30am PDT, Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT, Sectors 100-149: 10:00am PDT, Sectors 150-199: 10:30am PDT, Sectors''' 200-249': 11:00am PDT, Sectors '''250-299': 11:30am PDT, Sectors 300-349: 12:00pm PDT, Sectors''' 350-399': 12:30pm PDT, Sectors '''400+:' 1:00pm PDT *The Fortress Stages have a new unique look to their backdrop design. The Fortresses are located in a mountain setting that includes a river and barbed wire. *Original Announced Start Date was Aug 29 but was pushed back 1 day due to Server Maintenance. *Every 4th wave is an Attack Wave and every 12th wave is a Fortress Attack wave. *For this Special Event the following Event Units are offered in the''' Event Shop at discounted xp price : **Warhawk '- 13,475 xp **'Elite Warhawk '- 13,475 xp **'Gatling Truck' - 2,500 xp **'Elite Gatling Truck '- 5,000 xp **'Stinger' - 4,750 xp **'Shock Trooper '- 3,750 xp **'Laser Tank '- 3,500 xp *Kixeye Forum Threads about Operation: Deadpoint : **'Main Announcement Thread' **'Official Operation: Deadpoint Discussion' **'Official Operation: Deadpoint Discussion Part 2' **'Updated - Event Issues and Performance''' Quotes Gallery 972339 413386502099525 368634937 n.jpg Operation dead point.png|Deadpoint - I'm In Deadpoint-EventMessage-2.png|Deadpoint - Shoot To Kill dpwc.png|Introduction Ad Deadpoint-FortessBase.jpg|The FORTRESS FortressWaveIcon.png Deadpoint-BonusCounter.png Deadpoint-FortrassTimerOnMap.jpg|The Fortress Timer on the World Map WidowmakerReq.jpg|Widowmaker - Level 10 Tech Center Required Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining-2.png|Covenant-Event Message #5 24h Remaining DeadpointSaleUnits.png|Event Units On Sale In the Event Shop 1233561_415923448512497_1498111334_n.jpg Deadpoint-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png U S E It or lose it.png|Dead point Use it Or lose It Deadpoint has ended.jpg|Event End! 24 hours bef0re dead point event.png|24 hours before event deadpoint Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Introduction Video